Ipod Shuffle
by sectemsempra
Summary: A collection of Leah oneshots in tune no pun intended with randomly ordered songs from my Ipod. R&R, please. Blackwater.


**

* * *

**

(Authors Note: Since I have no sense of originality at all, I decided to 'borrow' twilight22lover's I-pod challenge thingy. Yes, I know other people have done the same thing. But, I found hers first. So go check out her channel so she won't be mad that I 'borrowed' her idea. Ciao, :D)

Okay, so the basis of the 'Ipod Challenge' is to put your I-pod on shuffle and write something (drabble, one-shot, convo, ect, ect) before the songs over. Repeat it ten times with ten different songs. And aha, a story is born! Mind you, that you are able to fix any mistakes after the song has ended.

_

* * *

__Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by the Madding Crowd:_

She kneeled on the edge of the grass her face cupped in her hands sobs ricocheting in her core; coming out strangled and brokenly. She rocks herself back and forth, lulling the tears to stop from flowing. She hears a rustle in the trees, ignoring it, she continues to weep. Only stopping when she feels a large warm hand on her back, rubbing it methodically.

The person allows her to stain his shirt with her salty tears. She feels guilty, and this only makes her sob harder.

"I-I'm so sorry," she blubbers, half stuttering.

"Shh." she person commands. Leah looks up and is met with the eyes of Jacob Black, who is smiling warmly at her, "No talking."

He leans down and presses his lips to hers, and Leah can't remember why she was crying in the first place.

_

* * *

__Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge:_

Leah drives across the Seattle lines, her hair whipping in the winds as she winds a slight turn to a club on the outskirts of the city. She's going clubbing--alone. Rachel's too busy with college exams via computer, and Emily would probably give her a disapproving glare at her outfit--let alone her actions.

She struts into the bar, her hips swinging in tune with her own siren call. A few men on the bar leer at her, and glare at there wedding bands on their left hands, like it's a undesirable--and at the moment, it probably is.

She makes her way to the dance floor, grabbing some fruity little drink off a passing waiters tray. She sips it flintily her eyes roving the crowd for possible hook-ups. She spots at least a dozen.

It's going to be a long, long night.

_

* * *

__Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's:_

Leah looks up at the tall skyscrapers for the last time, hailing a cab like a natural New Yorker. She tells the man where she needs to go, and leans back into the foam seats. Closing her eyes, she reminds herself why she's going back.

It was just one text, really.

_Leah, I need you to come back. I'll try to fight the imprint. I will--I'm not Sam. I just need you here, with me. Because when I see you, I remember why I'm fighting. Think about it._

_-Jake_

"Excuse me, Miss." the cab driver says, his voice heavy with a foreon accent, "Where'd you say you wanted to go?"

"The airport."

_

* * *

__Down With the Sickness by Disturbed:_

Imprinting was like a disease.

Stage One: You develop and unbearable desire to be around one person, and only that person. Anybody else's company is inadequate.

Stage Two: You start to have the unbearable need to watch said persons every movement. You develop a need to stalk, not in a predatory way, no, because imprinting is sweet and lovely and it's _destiny._

(Gag me.)

Stage Three: is irreversible, you were doomed from the start, really. There was no other way out except for elimination.

Leah knows this. She knows that it would never stop. She had to take a stand, she couldn't kill the imprints. Because then she would be killed by all the wolves, she wanted to show them how much _control _she had on her life.

So, she did the only thing she could.

She killed all of the imprinted wolves:

Sam.

Jared.

Quil.

Paul.

And lastly, Leah killed herself. Because she too had been infected.

_

* * *

__Addicted by Saving Able:_

Leah knows she shouldn't have gone through with it. She knows that when Jacob didn't moan her name--but instead cried out Bella's name-- she knew she should've stopped.

But the problem was: she couldn't bring herself to care. Because, the truth was, she hasn't cared in a long, long time.

Leah couldn't bear to lose the barren emptiness that she felt when she was intimate with Jacob.

So, she ignored the signs.

And she fell in love, again. Only to be left for an imprint, again.

_

* * *

__Ooh La la by Goldfrapp:_

She shouldn't feel ashamed, there wasn't a job in Forks that she could get with her bitchy demeanor and lack of a high school education. So she created one for herself.

She made the website herself, using those few computer skills she learned during Tech Ed class when she wasn't catching up with last nights unrequited slumber.

She learned the tricks off the internet, using her friends Google and Yahoo. And practicing until she got it right.

She wasn't getting any younger (though she wasn't getting any older either.) might as well rake in some dough when she was in her physical prime.

Sure, some people called it "voyeurism". But Leah called it a "business deal".

_

* * *

__Lemonade by Chris Rice_

Jacob knows that today is the perfect day, the skies are clear, the birds are singing, and the sun is shining. Leah would call it 'cheesy' he didn't doubt. But, he knew she had a soft spot for romance.

And so he goes to her house, a dozen orange roses in his right hand, and his other hand securely latched around the item in his pocket. He knock grandly on the door and, a few seconds later, is met with a annoyed looking Leah. Her hair seems freshly towel dried, and is sticking up in random directions, her eyes lashes are dotted with a few stray water droplets.

_It should be a crime to look so seductive. _He thinks.

Jacob beams at her, crouching down on one knee, he pulls a ring out of his pocket offering it to a flabbergasted Leah.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" shouts a very happy Leah Clea-ahem, Black.

_

* * *

__Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco_

Bella and Edward have their meadow. Alice and Jasper have their diner. Rosalie and Emmett have their spot in the forest.

Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black have their cliff.

When they first met at the rocky outcropping at was at random, wholly and completely unplanned. They came out there by night, both of them having trouble sleeping and facing their disastrous love lives--or lack thereof.

Jacob didn't see Leah's face in the dim, place glow of the moonlight.

Leah didn't hear Jacobs approaching footsteps, for she was too preoccupied in her thoughts.

They do know of each others presence now.

When Leah sees Jacob her whole body is like a live wire, every accidental touch, every words uttered, reminds her of what could be.

She wishes she was able to let him in.

Jacob knows Leah's sarcastic front is just a defense mechanism, but when she lets her guard down she's sweet, kind, different.

Jacob thinks he may be in love with the unguarded Leah.

_

* * *

__Just Like You by Three Days Grace_

"Go away!" Leah screeches, her whole body convulses with her anger. But, Jacob holds his ground.

"No." he says icily, through his teeth. Leah starts to snarl. "I need you to trust me. I could be just like you! Mean, angry, ruthless. But, I'm not! I'm proof that you can rectify all this. But the pills down Leah. Put them down." he tries to keep his voice firm and demanding, but really he's terrified. If she does go through with this…

He can't bear to think about it.

Leah grins at him like the Cheshire Cat, "It's too late!" she sing-songs "I'm already dead! It's too late! I already took them!"

_

* * *

__Daylight by Matt and Kim:_

Sam had always loved seeing Leah like this. She was always at home in the water, her strokes held the agile and grace of a natural swimming prodigy. He had loved to watch her frolic and play in the water, screaming like a child whenever she was splashed.

But now the tables have turned.

Sam hates to watch Leah and Jacob play in the water. She looks so happy, she even enjoys it when Jacob throws her in the water. It doesn't stop her from tackling him when she regains somewhat of her composure. He chuckles a little at that, until he see what happens next.

Jacob scrambles up to his feel and places his hand on Leah's just above her bikini bottom, he whispers something into he ear and she smile devilishly at him. She leans in closer and closer, until there tied in a particularly steamy lip-lock. He hears a few cat calls from his assembled pack mates.

He knows he has no right to be jealous, it doesn't stop him from grinding his teeth and lowering his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose so nobody sees his withering glare.

* * *

Hope you liked it, reviews are love!

* * *


End file.
